


A Question

by MimiIvory



Series: Two Steps To The Left, And a Long Fall [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Murderer Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Sans is Having a Bad Time (Undertale), Sans is Not Okay (Undertale), Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Teenage Chara (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: You are fighting to get to the surface, to push Chara down. They mean the best for you, but that means terrible things for everyone else, so you need to fight. It hurts, though.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Two Steps To The Left, And a Long Fall [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Question

You called out for help, but nobody came.

You are lost, here, surrounded by deaths and dust, and Chara said they’d make the load lighter, and you don’t want everyone dead, but you can’t keep them all alive when they keep trying to fight you and you are almost out of determination, and everything’s the same no matter what you do, but… but he’s there.

(Sans) “do you think that the worst person can change, if they try hard enough?”

*You called out for help. Chara came.

Oh no. They really don’t like Sans. This will hurt.

(Chara) “Of course. How do you think they get worse?”

Not helpful.

(You) “And Asgore at least puts his weapon down when Mom smacks him.”

That’s better. Sans looks at you like he wants you to step forward so that he can stab a bone through your chest.

(Sans) “too bad it doesn’t work on you, huh?”

You wish you could just say no.

(You) “People don’t try and save me. Mostly.”

And his eyes flash cyan-yellow, because he has a dead brother.

(You) “My problems can’t be fixed with tem flakes, or running away, though.”

And Sans laughs like glass shattering.

(Sans) “what will?”

You smile like Chara showed you.

(You) “A friend.”

Sans gapes at you.

(Sans) “wasn’t papyrus enough for you, pal?”

You wish he was a real friend.

(You) “I meant someone to bail me out. Lot of people want to kill me, and while Alphys is a sweetheart, I could use someone with food. Someone to remind me that everyone in front of me doesn’t want to die, isn’t trying to kill me, is only doing it for everyone’s hopes and dreams, they really believe it, that they won’t die the second they step outside with seven human souls against billions of people, and nukes, and Chara wants me safe, more than anything. You want everyone else safe. So get me a couple of hot cats and give me your phone number and we’ll be good. Or you can show up. I need someone to keep me human. Chara’s trying to keep me alive.”

Sans’s eyes are out.

(Sans) “human?”

Of course.

(You) “Believe it or not, Sans, humans aren’t evil. Well, not pure evil, anyway. And besides, the things we have to compare ourselves to are usually worse. Or not, but they don’t cloak their base urges in finery, and asking for a civilization of happy, peace dwelling monsters is a bit much. Although most people think they would come from the sky.”

Monsters aren’t exactly peaceful.

(Sans) “aliens, huh. got scary stories about them, too?”

So many.

(You) “Do you want to hear a couple, or do you want to make a deal?”

He straightens.

(Sans) “i don’t make promises often, kiddo. what are your terms?”

Simple.

(You) “I want you by my side, reminding me that I can’t kill them. They have lives, they’re people. Little food and G wouldn’t hurt, but it starts at the door, got it?”

Sans chuckles.

(Sans) “that’s it?”

Of course.

(You) “I don’t want to kill everyone. It’s just easier that way. And with someone to help, someone who won’t leave, I don’t have to fall back on Chara.”

Chara loves you, somehow. Chara wants you safe. And that is the problem.

(Sans) “alright. you keep them all alive, and i make sure you want it that way?”

Not that simple.

(You) “Yeah.”

(Sans) “Let’s shake.”

You step forward and he impales you, but you go to the beginning anyway. Even if he doesn’t show up, it was new, and you can deal with life for a while.

The fire chars your soul, but doesn’t kill you.

The flower taunts.

And Sans is on the other side of the door, and you grab his hand, and tell him that dying hurts. Especially to Toriel, and that you’re glad she didn’t kill you this time, and that Miss Undying is a mess to fight, and that you wish you could curl up in a corner and stop moving.

He looks you straight in the eyes, for once in his life, and you think you see fear.

He sees you dance your way around the small creatures, and keep getting up, and you drink ketchup, and it reminds you of blood, and he watched you get speared near to death, and kill Unyne twice out of spite, before resetting, and you’re barely halfway through, but he can’t make conversation, but he can tell you why you shouldn’t kill Undyne, and that’s enough.


End file.
